Are you supposed to be my sensei?
by Akatsuki.desert.bird
Summary: This story is about a oc named Sani who's clan died from an explosive infection, and she is found and trained by Deidara in the way of art. Not so sure about the rating...T, maybe M later.


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, Deidara, his clay, or the Akatsuki. I do own Sani, the Yaruma clan and the yagakei illness.

OoOoOoOo

Sani lay curled up in a defenseless ball by her bed where she had been sentenced to stay by her older sister before the illness had taken it's effect. Now she lay alone, the only member of her clan that had survived the illness. Sani slowly uncovered her eyes and gazed out at the mess of death laying out before her. Blood lay slathered across the halls, reaching the door of the kitchen and possibly beyond. The streets of her village were infested with blood and littered with scattered parts of her once beloved clan. The yagakei illness was a fatal illness that began in the brain where it travels to the stomach where it grows and eventually implodes. For once she felt broken, lost, left, as she gazed out at her destroyed clan. Sani quickly took out a sketch book that lay under her bed and began to draw the mess before her, and as she drew, she felt as if she were safe. When the scene before her was locked inside the book, she lay it under her bed again, and began to cry.

A large bird swooped over the Yaruma clan, seeing only nothing but death. It's rider and creator stared down at the mess laid out before him, using a mechanical eye. "What happened here, hmm?" he asked, seeing the blood covered streets and scattered limbs. "Looks as if I had been here earlier." he laughed, then motioned for his bird to land. When it hit the ground and it's rider had gotten off, it disappeared into smoke. The man started walking down the streets, looking for any survivors. He tripped over a disembodied arm, catching himself quickly. "Hello, hmm?" he called, looking down the next corner. He listened closely and when he got no reply, simply shrugged, and started to make a second bird. Then there was a small sound, almost like a sniffle. He placed the clay back into his pouch and began to run back down the streets, avoiding the bodies scattered about. He stopped near an abandoned ramen shop and listened again. Silence. "Hello, hmm?" He called again. This time there was another sniffle, closer. He activated his left eye, trying to pin-point the sound. It seemed to be coming from the home farther down the block. He ran toward the home, and opened the door. The house was nearly as gory as the town. He walked down the halls, checking every room he walked by, until he made it to a room that read, 'BEWARE' on the door. He opened the door, caring nothing of the warning. In the corner of the room by the window lay a young, petrified girl, almost around the age of 8, maybe 9. He walked over to her and knelt down until he was face to face with the young girl. The girl's worried green eyes gazed into his visible blue eye.

"Wh..who are you?" she asked, afraid to speak to the man before her.

"My name's Deidara, hmm, and I'm taking you away from here."

Sani stared at the blond before her, then sunk into the corner a little deeper when the man's hand opened to reveal a mouth. "Those are just mouths. You have one on your face. I have them on my hands. Not much of a difference, hmm?" he asked, then mentally slapped himself. Nobody has mouths on their hands. He reached down and picked up the girl, then brought her outside. Sani buried her face into his cloak so she wouldn't see the bodies of her clan-mates scattered about the streets. Deidara placed some of his clay into his palm, then closed it, and once it was reopened it held a bird. Sani was silent, the bird that appeared had interested her. She watched at he dropped in on the ground and preformed a few hand signs. The smaller bird had grown in size before her eyes. He jumped on the bird before taking off. He held her carefully, Sani staring at the beauty of the bird they were on as it flew through the sky. Minutes later, Sani yawned, for she had gotten no sleep what-so-ever. She rested her head on the shinobi's shoulder, then dozed off, awaiting their arrival to both a new village, and a new home.


End file.
